


He's Got the Boogie Fever

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid suggests that Geno put on some music so he isn't bored while doing the laundry. It creates a different "problem" which Sid really should have seen coming.





	He's Got the Boogie Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crosbymalkin871](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosbymalkin871/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!! :D   
> I hope you know how much I adore you and your fics and your graphics and your eternal loyalty to the Penguins. I wish you all the best today and always; please remember that I'm always here for you if you need me for anything. <3 I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> This is partially inspired by a recent interview in which Geno says he doesn't listen to music before a game because he's likely to start dancing and thus burn too much energy. (If you want to read the article, the original version in Russian is [here](https://style.rbc.ru/people/5be996ef9a79472df708bdab) and an English translation is [here](https://queen-alia.tumblr.com/post/180130035187/hockey-player-evgeni-malkin-on-nutrition).) I actually have an even sillier fic idea based on that tidbit, but that probably won't be written anytime soon.

It was a day off in the Crosby-Malkin household, which meant Messrs. Crosby-Malkin had lots of chores to do. Naturally, Sid had prepared a list of said chores. "To start off, I'll clean the living room and you'll do the laundry."

"But Sidka!" Geno pouted. "Laundry so boring!"

"I know, but do you really want to attempt dusting instead?"

Geno shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Sid pointed to Geno's pocket, where his phone was sticking out. "You could put on some music while you're doing it. Won't be so boring that way, eh?"

"I try that." Geno gave Sid a sloppy kiss on the cheek and headed off to do the laundry.

It took Sid about an hour to clean the living room, plus another thirty minutes to dust all of Geno's knick-knacks. (Perhaps this was excessive, but the knick-knacks made Geno smile, which meant they made Sid smile, so making sure they looked as good as possible was totally worth it.) He figured that now was as good a time as any to check on Geno, so he headed down to the laundry room - and froze in the doorway at what he heard Geno singing:

_"Yes, I'm like it, so I'm go and put a ring on it / Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny ring on it / I love Sidka, so I'm put a fancy ring on him / Yes, I'm like him, so I'm go and put a ring on him/ OH-OH-OH!"_

As if Geno's parody lyrics to Beyonce weren't Geno enough, he was also dancing around the room, tossing items into the dryer every so often. He was smiling his happiest smile, the one reserved for game-winning goals, Sid, and game-winning goals scored by Sid.

Sid smiled and cleared his throat. Geno turned around and did the "Single Ladies" move with his hand. "You're put ring on it, too!"

"Yes, I remember it well," Sid deadpanned. "But are you actually getting anything done?"

"Of course, Sidka!" Geno insisted. "Look! Washer finish couple minutes ago, so I putting in dryer!"

"Seems to be going kind of slowly." Sid walked over to the machines, looked into the dryer, and sighed. "I don't think you have more than ten things in here, G! Maybe stop dancing, put everything in, start the machine, then resume dancing?"

"Boring," Geno retorted. "You help me dance and put?"

Sid really didn't like dancing, but he figured the whole situation was kind of his fault - everyone knew Geno was practically guaranteed to dance if there was music playing. So he attempted to match Geno's moves as he grabbed some wet laundry and moved it to the dryer. "At least put more stuff in your arms at a time!"

"Okay, Sidka!" Geno went along with it, pausing only a few times to help Sid dance a little better. It was a strange way of doing chores, but quite frankly Sid wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from the chorus of the song "Boogie Fever" by the Sylvers.


End file.
